A Royal Catfight!
by Cotto
Summary: Modern Royal AU, with Very OOC Anna! For some reason, she now hates Elsa, and has started abusing her sister, very intimately. Sort-of inspired by "Queen's Gambit" series on AO3. Warning: Domestic abuse! This is not a gentle, sisterly situation.
1. Elsa's Nightmare

**A Royal Catfight.**

_**By James Carmody**_

_**Pennames: Thrawn, Palpatine, Krulos, Vantiri, Mollari, Cotto, Vorchan.**_

**Frozen Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer:** Frozen is derived from a fairy tale called "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Anderson, it is owned by Disney, not me… I will never accept a single cent for this piece of work, this is just for fun.

**Pairing:** Elsa/Anna

**Author's Notes:** Anna is pretty perverse in this story. Typical of my fanfiction, it has something to do with the conflict between Right and Wrong. There will be mature content- very mature content. This is sort-of an AU in modern times and sort-of in the times of the movie Frozen: people are people regardless of the times in which they live. This is also inspired by the "Queen's Gambit" series on AO3. The religious inspiration is drawn from a scene in the movie Frozen. Remember- it's the Choices we make that determine our loyalties in the conflict between morality and immorality, NOT our gifts!

**Characters involved:** Elsa, Anna, OMC, dream encounters with various Saints.

**Warnings:** Profound domestic abuse in multiple means, intimate perversion, (profoundly despicable conduct), prison, and so forth.

**Categories:** Family, Crime, Horror, Drama.

**Chapter 1.) : Elsa's nightmare.**

Elsa, the 24 year old Queen of Arendelle, a trading empire of sorts, awoke to a start, she felt something soft yet firm upon her, and her arms couldn't move- she really couldn't move… she had been tied to her bed! And she was really freaking out- something that really wasn't good at all! You see, Elsa had, for all her young life, been able to produce ice on command, but mainly when she felt emotional stress., as a young girl, she had found joy in playing "blizzard" with her kid sister, Anna, who was pretty much a tomboy. Anna loved exploring, hiking, and mostly outdoor guy stuff- she was the fitter of the two ladies, and in Elsa's eyes, was incredibly pretty.

Games of "blizzard" had almost killed little Anna, very much to Elsa's distress, for one night, the girls had played that game in the halls of the royal palace, and when Anna was jumping, Elsa had accidentally hit her in the head, and knocked her out- nearly killing her! _'Man, was that upsetting._'the young Queen thought, still disturbed with what she had done at age eight… she still hadn't really forgiven herself- and how could she? She nearly killed her younger sibling!

As Elsa came awake, her eyes drifted over to the digital alarm clock on her nightstand, 12:05 _**'What?!'**_ she thought, really shocked, even more shocking was the feeling that she was feeling, it was as if somebody was lying on top of her! Then the nightmare got incredibly worse for Elsa- she heard mocking laughter that sounded hateful, and really resembled Anna's voice, this was increasingly upsetting for Elsa _'What does she want?'_ the elder woman thought, scared out of her wits, she was starting to feel like crying in terror.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake." the nightmare on top of Elsa said in a mocking way, while looking into Elsa's eyes, and it was Anna's voice! _'Please, Lord, __Please__ let this be a dream.'_ Elsa begged her Creator,… through her terror, she realized to her semi-relief that both she and this nightmare version of Princess Anna were both fully clothed, but she still feared some badness on her sister's part. Then, to her utter horror, she felt a kiss on her lips _'No, it's not a dream, not a dream at all!'_.

Elsa tried her hardest to retain her composure "Anna, what the?! You're really freaking me out! What are you doing in my room, and on my bed, and ON ME?! Get Away and LET ME GO!" However, Elsa was tied to her bed, hand and foot, with fabric so her ability to force her assailant to leave her alone was stymied. Anna just laughed, lightly, and kissed her lightly on the mouth again. This frightened Elsa immensely. She LOVED Anna, but **this** Wasn't **proper** at all! As the fear mounted in Elsa's mind, she recalled all the pleasant times she had shared with her sister as girls: stargazing in the courtyard at midnight- the girls had loved that! She re-did mathematical formulas for engineering machinery in her mind to keep sane and happy, praying that Anna would tire of this horrible conduct and just leave her alone, or would take mercy upon her and let her go.

Then the fight began in the form of words "I *kiss* hate *kiss* you!" Anna said, Elsa responded "You're confused, Anna, just let me go, stop this horrible conduct and we'll forget this situation…" she pleaded… then Anna got _really_ abusive "I. Own. You. B*tch!" she said. Elsa was shocked, she never thought her sister would be so abusive to her; calling her sis her slave, calling her a 'female dog' (a very profound insult), telling her that she hated her, they were both orphans, for crying out loud! The sisters parents had died in the girls adolescence, they only had each other- and now this?! "Anna, stop it! This is serious!" Elsa practically screamed "I am deadly serious, Anna, Leave Me Alone." the Queen cried out. She was kissed again, and Elsa really couldn't figure out the logic in her sister's mind at this point at all _'a kiss means love, how in the world could somebody kiss you and hate you at the same time?'_ she thought in a panic. _'At least she's given me the dignity of both of us being dressed, so that's good.'_ Elsa thought.

This nightmare went on for about 2.5 hours, then Anna said "I think I have had enough for you to learn your lesson." and untied her left hand, then rolled off her and fell into a dreamless sleep on her right, and to her sister's left. _'Yeah, Right.' _Elsa thought, angrily. Elsa was quick to untie her right hand, and then both feet… but she just couldn't look at her attacker, so she turned to the right (so she was facing away from her) and, with her chest shaking like the hiccups, she broke down into hysterical sobs., during the attack, her eyes had cried ice cubes, the tears had turned into ice on the way to the pillow.

At about 5:06am, Elsa got up, she had barely slept a wink since her sister started abusing her that night, and wiping her eyes of tears (for she didn't want her staff to see what had happened to her- the family embarrassment that would result- that's the **last** thing she could afford), she excused herself and snuck her way to the family library hall with the claim that she needed to prepare a breakfast for herself and her sister. By Elsa's figuring, she had at least an hour before Anna got up, and she was determined to find out what had gotten into her sister's head, to make her act so out of character.

_'Psychology, psychology, psychology, where are you, my psychology textbook?'_ Elsa thought as she combed through the family library. When she had retrieved her college psychology textbook, she started looking up a psychiatric disorder commonly known as 'psychopathy' or that's what she thought it was called. _'psychopathy, psychopathy, psychopathy, ah, here it is: "a mental disorder in which the person has a profound malice to those who think they __**should**__ be under some protection of the person's: historical example: Stalin." Oh, Anna, what happened to you?'_ Elsa thought and read, and, now really scared, begged _"Oh, Mary, help Anna with her mental problems, before she becomes like that monster in life!"_ in prayer.

Psychology had been Elsa's major elective in college, she loved it… and now it was coming in really useful.

Interestingly, both those ladies thought the other was very pretty, but what had happened that night was horrible.

On the wall was a picture of Joan of Arc, one of Anna's favorite Saints, and it occurred to Elsa that she would need as much help as she could get with Anna.

_'Anna likes blueberries in a bowl with milk as a breakfast, so that's what I'll get her.'_ she still loved Anna deeply, and it tore her heart up- what had happened. For the remaining 25 minutes, Elsa contemplated what to say to Anna about last night. As Elsa sat and read, she thought about what had happened that night, it was so traumatic _'Was that lust in Anna's eyes?'_ Elsa thought, horrified. _'Oh, Anna, what happened to you at that school?'_ Elsa thought, almost crying to herself.


	2. Attemted Intervention

**Chapter 2.): Attempted Intervention.**

**Author's Notes:** Due to my own religious beliefs, and being most familiar with them, I may get things wrong about other faith's formalities and terms. To any members of other faiths who read this and detect some erroneous terms about your belief codes (religion); please contact me and try to correct me about your terms and beliefs. Persistence has it's own rewards, and I always keep my conduits open to input from others (personal rule).

Hazim Zalabim was an Islamic businessman, and pretty devout to his faith, but not a terrorist by a long-shot! No, he strongly believed that the best way to expand his faith's influence was through honorable business conduct. Over the several years of operating his store in Arendelle, he had expanded his shop's stock into a general store, whereas it had started out as "Hazim's Jerked Meats", a mini-mart that functioned like a 7-11. One buddy of his was the Field Marshall of Arendell's defenses, who often came by after-hours to do miniature wargames in the back room. Hazim was pretty happy with the deal he had; his neighbors had never harassed him over his beliefs, and while the royal family of Arendelle was Catholic (officially, at least), he'd learned that the constitution of this country allowed him to worship as he pleased, and he wasn't forced to support any beliefs that ran contrary to his beliefs. For there was no official state religion there.

More than once, he'd discussed with his Imam (I think that's what an Islamic Cleric is officially called in title) the current events, these messages went something like this:

I have no trouble whatsoever with these neighbors of mine, I do not believe that a beligerant response is remotely acceptable (such as a Jihad (Arabic for "effort"- a defensive (officially) holy-war)), they never harass me on the way to the local mosque on friday, and I can understand their moves about this matter. True they make no secret of their attempts to convert me; but it's the same rules we play by too: good public image and whatnot.

Actually I sort-of agree with them in this matter: conversion by the sword is a dumb idea, it only leads to 'half-willing' to 'unwilling' members, the best way by far is to convert by public image and honorable conduct.

And his cleric tended to agree with him on this.

**That morning:**

As Elsa sat and read, and re-read her books about psychology, wondering how in the world she could help Anna get through this knot in her personality, she recalled her own teenage years in public high school, the academics had been a major delight, but her peers had really tormented her. Some days she'd gone straight to her room and cried because of her peers rumors. Elsa had a slight telekinetic gift, but her peers had incorrectly concluded that she was a sorceress, and, somehow, that she was a lesbian! Nothing could be farther from the truth; she was really not interested in 'physical intimacy' or, in other words: sexual contact… she was a complete nerd- an intellectual. One day in April, she had been walking from one high school room to another and the rumors she overheard just plain STUNG her then!

What had hurt Elsa that night was that Anna was known to be into GUYS, and she was distinctly trying to 'make out' with her., or so it seemed. It was the feelings of the young queen that hurt so much. She had already set Anna's blueberries and milk breakfast out, and was desperately trying to decide what to say to her suddenly abusive sister. Typical of Elsa, she had three or four books open at the table at the same time, and was trying to make sense of what she was thinking.

As Anna arrived in the room, Elsa decided to 'play it cool' as it were, she really wanted to find out **why** her little sister took to hurting her that night, and to try to make Anna see that she really shouldn't have done that to her… but losing her composer wouldn't help her cause at all here!

Elsa looked up from the burrito she was cutting up for her breakfast, "Hi, Anna, would you mind explaining to me **why** you elected to hurt me last night?" Elsa said, with a slight edge of anger in her voice. She had, after setting Anna's breakfast out for her, set two burritos in the microwave and gotten out the thick and chunky salsa and a soup spoon as well as a fork and knife to use in preparation of her breakfast, but she Really wanted to know her sister's motives for hurting her the night before- a LOT! While her breakfast was cooking, she'd knelt down before the poster of Joan of Arc, and, making the sign of the cross, begged for some help with Anna's abuse of her… it had HURT her, hurt her feelings that Anna would do and say such things to her, and she was very scared! She begged God, the Blessed Virgin, and a number of other Saints for some help with this predicament.

Anna shrugged rather callously, and responded "We kissed, it's not a big deal., what is the problem to you anyway about it?" Now Elsa got Very angry "That was NOT Consensual, Anna! You Raped Me!" Elsa genuinely felt sick thinking about it, but she knew that Anna did wrong, not her so _'Why do I feel this way? She hurt ME! Why am I feeling nauseous about this?'_ then _"Lord, help me here."_ she prayed. "Even if it was consensual- which it was NOT! It wasn't Right! You don't make out with your sibling! Least of all one of the same gender!" Elsa practically shouted. "I said 'NO!', didn't I?" she demanded. Anna looked up, and said, rather coldly "I wanted to hurt your feelings, for sending me off to that school, did you ever think that I didn't want to go?" "Anna, I paid for that school myself! Education is the one gift that pays off in Big dividends! I **LOVE** You! You're my little sister! I arranged for you to get that education because I couldn't! I have to run the **country**, Anna. You have the opportunity to learn, and frankly, it's the greatest delight imaginable! WHY do you hate me?" the young queen practically demanded of her kid sister. Her head fell into her hands, and against her will, she started sobbing, then, over the sound of her tears, Anna clearly heard Elsa ask her "What happened at that school? You do know, don't you, that I must work to administrate this nation so you can learn?".

Anna thought for a minute, then said coldly "Yeah, well, ask me if I care, B*tch!". From behind her, a voice responded "Anna, That's Enough! Stop bullying Elsa.". For a moment, Anna didn't respond to this message, but Elsa was confused _'Who is that?'_ the queen thought through her tears, as she sat crying quietly in her chair, either her tears were completely blocking her eyesight, or so clouding it that **everything** was blurry, or this person was the very person on the wall portrait she had invoked assistance from just a few moments ago.

"I'm going for a hike, _see_ you later." Anna said _'And I do mean *see* in Every single definition!'_ Anna thought to herself, then added, mentally _'Weather you want to or not.'_ Anna thought with sadistic satisfaction towards her sister. Something, however, in Anna's look terrified Elsa completely. "This isn't fair." Elsa said, once Anna had left the building to begin her hike in the wilderness "I give her so many opportunities and she abuses me so much." it was then that Elsa realized that this person was touching her on the right shoulder, in a reassuring way. When Elsa looked up, she saw, through her tears that this person was wearing a 'tank girl's' outfit, the military jumpsuit type of outfit. "You need to tell somebody, she won't stop abusing you until you do tell on her and make her stop." this young lady said sadly but firmly. "If I tell on her, she'll simply get more vicious." Elsa began "And if you don't, what's to stop her? Elsa, I've seen this **countless** times in Paradise's service since the 15th Century, she's likely to become addicted to this act, even before she realizes what is going on." The young woman said with a French accent. It was then that Elsa realized what had happened: her petition had gotten through and she had just been rescued! "I have to make a call." Elsa said, with surprising calmness.

In the Cathedral's rectory, the Bishop was working on paperwork- which was getting rather dull, when his phone started to ring suddenly. _'Oh, well, a nice break.'_ "Hello, who is this, by the way, you have reached the Rectory of St. Stanislaus Cathedral." then, after a moment "Hi, there, Elsa, how's it going? You need to visit? Sure, I can make time for you, my child, come on over… I'll be waiting.". In the past, Bishop Peter had helped her immensely with her issues regarding school, Elsa's powers regarding winter were a form of profound telekinesis, and a natural gift, but many of the girls of her high school were vicious to the (at the time) princess, and there were rumors they'd spread that devastated Elsa immensely; they called her a lesbian- which hurt her a lot, by the way, for she tried her very best to be a good Catholic woman, and, possibly even worse, she was plagued by rumors that she was a sorceress!- from the other girls, in fact, those rumors hurt her so much at 18, that she would often go to her room crying when she got home from school. One thing Father Peter had told her is that, as she did not seek this out, but it was a natural gift, was that the sorcery charge automatically fell flat, as for the charge of female homosexuality; God knows what she has done and hasn't done, no human charges without basis matter in the end,,, and that helped her to cope with those nasty rumors about her. For if God knew those charges were false, she didn't need to fear His judgment.

Even more so, he had taught her some basic theology himself, as a coping mechanism, including what might be called 'Heavenly Law', that even **if** the 'orientation charge' **had ****any**** merit**, which it didn't, it would only be her Actions that could send her to Perdition, not her Temptations! This was one of the most useful Judgment classes that she Ever received, throughout her education! "Temptations are Never crimes, my child." he had explained to her. It was then that it truly clicked to her: You cannot be condemned to Perdition for a temptation, Ever, unless you willingly tempt another!

Some 20 minutes later, Elsa had secretly driven to the Cathedral herself, to talk to the pastor about what her little sister had done to her, and how much it hurt her, and what she should do about it. The outfit she was wearing was a blued steel colored blouse buttoned up to the neck, and stone-white pants, with a dark leather belt.

**Author's Notes:** The Bishop will be a sort-of 'father-figure' for Elsa in particular, as well as her spiritual Director, and kind of a spiritual advisor... in some sense, he's her mentor.


End file.
